


Fugientibus-Part 12

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco decide it’s best to stay with Harry and Hermione. But it’s not long before someone else arrives.





	Fugientibus-Part 12

You didn’t know if it was a good idea to stay or not.

Tensions were high.

Really high.

Draco hated Harry. Harry hated Draco. You still wanted to hex Harry for the way he spoke about Professor Snape, and it seemed Harry hadn’t exactly forgiven you for the slap.

And then there was Hermione.

Stuck in the middle, trying her hardest to calm everyone and keep some sort of peace in the tent.

You’d found out what they were doing.

They had a locket. A horcrux.

Something that would help them defeat the Dark Lord, if they managed to destroy it.

You’d watch as Harry cast spell, after spell, after damn spell, trying to destroy the locket.

But nothing worked.

Whatever magic was protecting it was stronger than anything you’d been taught, or even knew of.

It was slightly amusing, underneath all the hopelessness, that the great Harry Potter couldn’t find a way out of this situation.

You didn’t hate him as much as everyone else in Slytherin did. But you still weren’t taken by his fame or his supposed power. And seeing him like this proved to you he wasn’t exactly great, but just lucky.

“So, how long were you out here?”

You kept your eyes on Harry, not turning when you answered Hermione.

“Well, we left a few months ago. Professor Snape was the one who helped us. Gave us some charms, found a little house in the middle of nowhere. We were safe for a while. Even got jobs”.

You could see Hermione smiling softly out of the corner of your eye, completely intrigued by your story.

“I made a few friends. One of them, Tanya, was a sweet woman. She showed me how everything worked, helped me when I didn’t understand things. She was just nice, you know?”

Hermione nodded.

“But, it was all fake. She ended up being a Death Eater. Invited us to a party once. We never stayed out too long. I should’ve realized what she was doing. But I never even suspected her. So she followed us home that night. Almost killed us”.

“How did you get away?”

“I-uh-I had to use the Cruciatus Curse. She was about to kill us and it was the only thing I could think of”.

Hermione gasped quietly as your vision began blurring, tears building at what you had done.

“I managed to run though. Dragged Draco back before they could get to us. But even after I managed to get us safe, I was sure we were going to be dead soon. We were surrounded and had no way out”.

“Why didn’t you just apparate away? You were safe for a little while, right?”

“I mean, they could’ve just tracked us if we did that”.

Hermione frowned, looking at you weird.

“What do you mean?”

“The trace”, you stated, as if it was completely obvious what you were talking about.

“You do know that breaks when you’re 17, right?”

You rolled your eyes, turning to her now.

“I know that. It’s just, there’re Death Eaters in the Ministry too now. Who knows what they’re keeping track of”.

“Y/n, the trace breaks when your 17. It has absolutely nothing to do with laws or the Ministry. The spell breaks automatically. They wouldn’t be able to track you at all”.

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing formed.

All this time you’d been keeping hidden, barely using any sort of magic in fear of being tracked. Yet, there was no way to find you. Not using your magic anyway.

You couldn’t help the sudden chuckle, which quickly turned into a fit of laughter from escaping you.

“S-so you’re telling m-me, t-that-I could’ve been-been using magic i-instead of-f-freezing m-my ass off?”

“Y-yea”, she stuttered, not sure whether or not to be worried when you fell back onto the ground, laughing up at the sky as tears fell from your eyes.

“You ok?”

You nodded, falling silent as you watched the clouds drift by.

“Yea. I just-how did we get into this mess? Y’know? We’re kids. We should be in school. We should be sneaking into Hogsmeade. We should be having fun, not on the run from grown adults who are hunting us down. It’s just-I’d never once have imagined my life ending up this way”.

“I know how you feel. I mean, in my first year I was having to go up against a three headed dog and petrified by the second. I don’t know why, but we seem to have been chosen to grow up faster. To have to fight against Voldemort. It’s not fair, but it’s the only thing we can do if we want to survive”.

There was a solemn silence, only the sound of spell after spell being cast, as Harry tried to destroy the locket.

You spent the entire day blasting the locket along with Harry, trying to rid yourself of the stress and anger, trying to forget about the situation you were in.

By the end of it, you were slightly happier, though the hopelessness of the situation was wearing down on all of you.

“Hermione? Hermione?”

You groaned, turning in the bed as you heard Hermione stumble out of the tent.

Looking around, you noticed the light from outside.

“What time is it?” you mumbled to yourself, looking around and wishing you hadn’t stuffed your watch at the bottom of your bag.

Draco stirred beside you, sighing heavily before he turned away and settled back in.

You rolled your eyes at his laziness, slowly getting out of bed and grabbing your bag.

You rifled through it, not paying attention to the distorted whispers, which then turned into slight yells, from outside.

You were more focussed on finding your damn watch. For some reason, just so determined to find it.

Maybe you just wanted to know the time. Maybe it was because it was the watch Draco had brought you last Christmas. Or maybe it was the fact that you had no idea what was going on in this damn world ever since you’d left and knowing the time was the one thing you thought you at least deserved to know, after all the shit you’d been through.

You groaned in frustration, pouring out the contents of the bag onto the floor, not caring about the noise you were making, or the fact that there were many potions in the bag.

All you needed to do was find a damn watch.

You rummaged through everything on the floor, not hearing the footsteps coming towards the tent or hearing Hermione yelling for Ron to wait just a second.

“What the hell? Who the hell are you?”

You jumped, turning quickly and staring at the figure in front of you.

“Y/n?”

“Oh. Hey, Ron. Uhh-come over here. I swear I put my watch in this bag but I can’t seem to find it. Is it just me or is it not in this pile of stuff?” you asked, barely acknowledging his shock and instead giving your attention back to the mess on the floor.

He stared at the back of your head for a second, before he heard a voice from beside him.

“Y/n?”

You turned, watching as recognition flashed in Ron’s eyes, being quickly replaced by anger and disgust.

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?!”


End file.
